A Secret Kept
by seastar529
Summary: Ethan has a secret. The gang thinks there is trouble. A figure thinks Ethan is annoying. Jesse thinks the figure should die. This will only make sense if you read. Read and Review. Bad at summaries! This is a Jesse/Ethan story dont like dont read thank you.


A Secret Kept 

Disclaimer: Do not own MBaV

Warning: yaoi, oocness maybe, maybe wrong grammar/spelling.

This is Jesse/Ethan which is my favorite pairing for this show! We need more of it. And vampires in this have mates but the younger ones don't know that until later in their lives.

##################

"Guys!" a pair of girls yells making three boys jump out of their seats and almost out of their skin. "You will never believe it!"

"Does it have to do with vampires, werewolves, or evil plants?" a boy with dark brown almost black hair, brown eyes asked drinking a little bit of his orange Gatorade before continuing. "If it is none of the above and another blood drive is in town do us a favor and not tell us!"

The boy next to the first, whose name is Ethan, laughed slightly, "Still afraid of needles? Don't worry I'll hold your hand for you so you can be safe." This got a few chuckles from their surrounding friends and a roll of Ethan's eyes.

"Whatever Benny laugh away I guess I forgot to mention Della was right behind you when you said that and she just walked away oh well!" Ethan smirked internally while sighing sadly on the outside in apology.

"What no! No no no no no no! Why must you make me look bad in front of her why!" Benny cried getting even more strange looks then usual. Everyone, but Benny saw Erica grit her teeth in jealousy muttering about making "Erica's list".

"Dudes focus! And Benny Ethan was joking to see you squirm and cry which worked wonders by the way!" the blond boy named Rory spoke up getting a glare from Benny.

"I was not crying or squirming and that was a mean trick for you guys to play!" the green-eyed boy pouted making the other guys snicker.

One girl flipped her hair in annoyance and growled, "listen dorks I didn't have to come here and warn you!"

The other sighed, "Vampires!" This made Rory shrug and Benny to cringe slightly starting to sharpen his pencil.

Ethan mumbled so softly the group almost couldn't hear, "What is it and is it possible we can let it wait for a little while or longer?"

Girl number two, Sarah, slapped him across the face making a sharp "smack" sound follow hissing, "It's Jesse actually so no we cant 'let it wait for a little bit or longer'"

Every boy froze at that comment. Rory started to whimper in fear, Benny was shaking slightly while looking at the others, and Ethan just sat there frozen in surprise.

"But didn't he leave town after the dance?" Rory asked in fear having been turned in one of the males parties.

"Apparently he came back because now he is here again!" Benny stressed the come back part so that Rory would get it through his thick head.

While the arguing began Ethan used the distraction to leave the table and go through the hallway watched by a pair of dark eyes. Of course he didn't get far when he was stopped by said figure who dressed in black blended in perfectly with the shadows by his locker until he wanted to be found. "What do you want from me?" Ethan growled knowing that the figure would not, could not, hurt him.

"You are making the group impatient not something that is a good idea especially for someone like you!" the newcomer growled moving from the shadows slightly to appear menacing.

"Oh really then I guess Jesse is really going to hurt me right!" the seer retorted making the annoyance from the other rise slightly evident when they bared their fangs.

"You need to learn respect it doesn't matter who protects you if you keep digging yourself a hole, in fact you make me want to kill you!" came the response.

"Oh is that so Raphael?" a dark voice which held power and wisdom whenever heard purrs from another shadow in the room.

Gasping Raphael turned around backing away and practically bowing as his leader and the strongest vampire known in Whitechapel approached the two his strong figure clothed in black barely seen in the shadows.

"Are you sure Raphael? Are you sure you know what you are doing about to touch and actually starting threaten what is mine?" Jesse growled stepping fully from the darkest part of the room and walking towards the one in the wrong.

Shivering Raphael went to his knees stuttering his apologies, and his vows to never do it again. The cruel leader smirked walking slowly the slight distance in between them making the one on the floor try to make him self even smaller.

"If this so much as slightly happens again or if anything similar happens with you in on it you will find yourself in so much pain you will wish you could die, but I will not be so merciful!" Jesse growled into the others ear venomously. Ethan slowly walked over to put calming hands on the strongest one present's shoulders and rub the tenseness out of them, making Jesse slowly relax, but the warning glare was still there making the vampire subordinate know had the human not been there he would've already had the pain promised to him and that he now owed his life to the seer.

Raphael ran knowing he was allowed to leave his master's overpowering presence. As soon as he was gone Jesse turned and wrapped his strong arms around his love's skinny waist pulling the younger against him swiftly. The vampire groaned in relief when he felt his mate-to-be back in his arms safe and sound. Ethan moaned at the safety he felt in the elder's arms envelop him. As the younger knew he would Jesse caught his lips in a kiss to show how bad they missed each other.

"Enjoy my attention!" came the dark command from Jesse wanting to have t=his partner all to himself, but that wasn't allowed just yet. It was obvious to Ethan that the vampire hated the separation/distraction that was called school. Jesse had made it clear on day one he ABSOLUTELY HATED sharing. More so now than before now that Jesse had Ethan with him.

Ethan knew that the bell was about to ring so he went to move away, but a groan and a pull back stopped that plan cold, and showed how much Jesse didn't like the idea! "Jesse I need to get my books and go to class I have a record and I don't plan to ruin it so let go!" he pleaded trying to get the vampire's inner instinct to allow this. It worked, but the effect was the opposite of what he wanted to happen.

"No everyone else gets you all day! People get to stare at you and others bully you! I don't want to share you with anyone for anytime and yet I have to, but not anymore my dear precious mate-to-be! I won't share you again!" the dark demanding growl from the obviously possessive vampire came.

###########flashback###########

_After the dance when Jesse bit Ethan the two felt a strong connection that hurt them the further they were from each other. So Jesse came back one night and brought him to his mansion one night to do a long forgotten ritual of blood. He took both of their bloods and put it in a ceremonial bowl full of herbs and special water from some river that gave Ethan a headache trying to remember the name of. The concoction turned a bright shade of gold glowing softly in the semi-dark room, they were soul mates._

_ After the seer ran away he ran into a group of not-so-nice people in the streets who, despite his kicking and screaming, brought him into an alley and began to beat the defenseless male up only to be stopped by a growl from above them. Jesse had followed his intended and was not pleased by what they were doing, he went into a rampage that killed the group. He took the beaten boy, who had fallen unconscious during the entire episode, home placing him in his room, thanking the fact that since he was the boy's soul mate he was allowed anywhere that had the boy in it or belonged to him, and bed before moving outside to in true stalker fashion watch him._

_ Over the next week Jesse followed his intended everywhere, almost seen quite a few times by said male. He dropped off presents as a way to court the one he wanted. Finally Ethan had enough of the acts and called him on the seventh night to his bedroom. Once there the teen began to yell at the older until the vampire got fed up and kissed him shutting him up and making him submit. After a long make out session in which Jesse made sure to drive him out of breath as much as possible, they started to talk._

_ Ethan learned that now that he knew who he was supposed to be with the pain will mild down slightly, but would stay until they were fully bonded. Then he was told that in the bonding he would be turned into a vampire. Some male vampires were able to reproduce as well! The thing that shocked the seer most was the fact that Jesse was a vampire prince, something more powerful than the council, and he would be his queen with all the responsibilities that came with. Ethan came to warm up to the ideas but made the condition that he was allowed to stay in school, including collage, and then he would do the mating. Jesse didn't like that, especially after hearing that collage would be around six years for Ethan, but he agreed knowing that he wouldn't be able to argue with his intended when he was looking up at him with those shining eyes pleading and begging from under him appeasing his inner beast._

############Flashback end################

Since then Jesse has gotten very protective, and somehow more possessive, as a boyfriend. In fact he was still against the whole school thing but still unable to do anything when faced with his intended's begging and somehow learned puppy dog face. He also hated when the seer left his side.

"Let's have a small deal. You let me finish my school day and all afternoon you have me with a sleepover which is a whole eighteen hours!" Ethan suggested.

"What's stopping me from taking you out of school, by force if needed, and having a lot more time with you?" Jesse smirked making Ethan realize he needed something really good to appease the stronger.

"Freshman and senior gym class at the end of today where you can have an excuse to hit all the bullies with gym equipment!" Ethan pointed out hopefully.

Jesse froze liking the idea very much. Sighing he conceded. This got him one final kiss and a whispered "thank you" before Ethan got his books and ran down the hallway just before the bell rang and the hall filled with a bunch of people shielding the younger from view. The pang in his chest started up again. He would never admit this to Ethan but the pain Ethan felt was only half of what the vampire felt away from his intended, knowing that while it would get them bonded faster the seer would do it out of kindness not readiness. So as they both separated feeling the pain increase each step they took trying to drive them together again they determinedly waited for gym class.

########################

WOW that was great! What did you guys think? Review please and let me know because I have more Jesse/Ethan stories written now. 


End file.
